Gallery shock 2
by That nasty ol medic
Summary: . Big daddy Enigma is still trapped in the gallery and is looking for a way out so he can reunite with Mary ,after a little tip from Red eyes Enigma goes on a quest filled with new dangers and new parts of the gallery that were created by the keeper of darkness.


Alright after a couple months of writing some failed fan fiction I finally am able to continue gallery shock, I have not fixed the original so i4s still pretty cruddy. I do not own anything o.k

* * *

Mary woke up. It was 11 in the morning, it's a good thing it was summer or her uncle would have came in screaming for her to wake up. It's not her fault she stayed up late, she had been doing her own research and was up late last night. She went over to her desk to find her old caretaker's emblem. It was a bronze jigsaw piece. Ever since her trip in the gallery she had been looking for a way to bring Enigma back, but with no real science theories was all she could use. A gentle knock was heard from her door.

"Hey Mary it's me Ib, can I come in please?" In called out from the other side of the door.

"I'm wearing pajamas, come in." Mary said groggily. Ib came in cheerful as ever and handed her some pancakes. She had been helping Mary with her plan and had come over to help some more.

"Your uncle let me in and told me that he and his other brothers won't be here for a week, something about a business trip to mann co. I dunno, so he told me he left you some money so you can order take out food for dinner and don't throw a party while he is gone." Ib told her. Mary mumbles thanks before sitting back at her desk.

"Well that gives me more time for planning." Mary yawns as she reached for her pencil holder. She jotted down some theories before a purple haired man entered the room.

"Sup Ib, hi Mary, your uncle called me to ask if I could check on you from time to time since he is on a business trip." Garry said as he walked over to her desk.

"Still trying to figure out how to bring the big guy back." Garry asked.

"Yep and I think I got a good one, see the dark keeper said he was building an army, but how is he gonna bring an army and himself into the real world?, he must know a way out and we just need him to spill the beans." Mary concludes before getting shot down by Garry.

"You know the dark keeper has some intense powers, he probably could escape any moment he wants and get revenge and destroy us, so I don't think he can escape." Garry replied causing Mary to crumple up her paper ball and throw it in a trash bin that was filled beyond the brim with crumpled paper balls. Ib takes the paper which said what the dark keeper said on that fateful day they went into the gallery.

"Wait can't Enigma just escape, I mean what if the Dark keeper was lying when he said you still had to take someone else's place. What if he said that so Enigma could stay behind and he can rebuild his army, leave the gallery and do some dark ritual and bring his army to the real world." Ib said as she waved her arms around.

"That or you played too much Destiny last night." Mary said as she jotted down what Ib said.

"For what we know anything can happen, there are no real scientific facts behind the gallery, just theories." Garry said as Mary consumed her pancakes. She then asked the two to leave her room so she can get ready for the day. She knew she had to get him out that gallery but how. Mary gets ready for the day and goes down stairs to hang out with Ib and Garry.

* * *

In the gallery

* * *

Enigma walked through the gallery. Paintings cowered in fear as he walked by. They knew his power and did not wish to anger the big daddy. He had been fighting the dark keeper on a daily basis and they would go at it until one of them calls quits. He goes into a library to continue his research to leave this damned gallery. He would flip through book after book after book until he read through every book. This made him angry beyond his point. He tossed a bookshelf across the room. A doll slowly walked up to him. This was Mary's favourite doll and he has been helping Enigma with his research.

"What's the matter Enigma, you look angry." The doll spoke softly as Enigma glares at him with a red visor.

"A course I'm angry, I tossed a f#$% book shelf across the sh ##+$ room!" Enigma swore before he calmed down. He then sat down and sighed.

"Sorry Tommy, it's just that after searching through all those books I still can't find a single thing on the dark keeper." Enigma sighed. Tommy had an idea and quality good one.

"Wait doesn't that mean the Dark keeper is actually not part of this gallery?" Tommy thought aloud. Enigma thought hard about it. The dark keeper said he swapped out Mary with himself so did that mean the dark keeper was actually human before he became this evil figure. Enigma looked at the flower stem that had no petals. No matter how many times he puts it in water he can't get his petals back. Enigma had already tried escaping but he couldn't. Enigma slumped down onto the wall and mumbles a bit.

"You think I can ever escape?" Enigma asked the doll.

"I dunno maybe, maybe." The doll ponders.

"Ugh maybe Red eyes might know something?" Enigma said as he got up.

"You know Red eyes hates your guts, he will rip you apart before you get the chance to ask a question." Tommy said as he tugged on the big daddy's arm. Enigma needed to all the help he can get. He walked down the endless halls. Occasionally a painting would be foolish and try to block his path, only to get crushed by Enigma's bronze boot. Enigma stood outside Red eyes door and took a deep breath as he entered. He was surprised of what he sees when he enters. Red eyes was missing an eye.

"Dam red eyes what happened?" Enigma asked the giant doll. Red eyes turned its head so it can see the big daddy.

"That bastard the dark keeper came here, and he ripped out my eye since I wouldn't tell him some information." Red eyes said as he rubbed the socket where it's eye used to be. Enigma grew interested since the dark keeper was involved in this.

"Red eyes, what did the dark keeper wanted to know?" Enigma questioned the giant doll.

"He wanted to know how to leave the gallery, I refused to tell him but he ripped my eye out and I spilled the beans." Red eyes said. Enigma nearly jumped from what Red eyes said

"Wait there is a way to leave the gallery?" Enigma questioned Red eyes.

"Yes, you can still leave, but you need to restore your rose in order to leave, to restore your rose is to restore your soul." Red eyes explained. Enigma spotted Red eyes eye at the corner and grabbed it.

"Here let me fix you up and you can tell me how to restore my rose." Enigma said as he reached into his thigh pocket for a needle and thread. He was used to sewing since his little sister would rip her dolls.

"You must find your petal and attach it onto the stem and once you have all petals you can leave this place" Red eyes explained as Enigma sewed Red eyes eye back in place. Red eyes blinked its reattach eye and smiled.

"My dolls have reportedly seen copper petals around the dark corners and darkest rooms in the gallery, I can give you a map that could lead you to it but I cannot lead you to it myself." Red eyes said to Enigma as he scrawled out a map on a piece of paper with a crayon, for a doll just using a crayon it could draw a pretty detailed map. Red eyes handed Enigma the map and a copper petal.

"Do me a favor, beat the dark keeper and make sure he stays here." Red eyes whispers to Enigma. Enigma nodded and left. Enigma folded the map and placed it in his picked and place the rose petal onto his rose stem. The petal fused with the petal and stayed in place. Enigma placed the rose in his pocket and goes into a room which rained on the inside. It's a good thing he is waterproof or his map would be pulp. The rain bounced off his brass armor and made him sleepy. He slumped down on the wall and looked at the painting with the lady holding an umbrella and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Back into the real world

* * *

Mary had a nice day. She went to the park with Ib and Garry and enjoyed herself after that they went back to Mary's house and ordered pizza, Garry said good bye and departed to his home, Ib stayed since she was staying over Mary's house. Mary sat on the sofa with Ib as she watched the brunette play Destiny.

"You know that game was a huge disappointment when it came out." Mary said to Ib. Ib groaned as her character died from a cheap sniper shot.

"Yeah but its not that bad." Ib said as she played the game. Mary rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Well it's getting late for me I'm gonna call it a day." Mary said as she stretched her arms out.

"Okay I'll be down here playing Destiny, good night." She said as her character was killed by a storm fist.

"I hate titans" Ib whispers. Mary goes to her room and changes into her pajamas. She looks at Enigma's emblem.

"Don't worry Enigma I won't give up on you." Mary whispers before going to bed. She needed to bring back him back, some how. Mary drifts to sleep.

* * *

Inside Mary's dream

* * *

Mary looked around. She was in an underwater city. Mary looked through the glass. She watched a shark swim by. This must be rapture, the hell Enigma came from. The hell he was forged in. She heard loud stomps and turned to see Enigma. This had to be Enigma he had no symbol on his glove. The big daddy held his arms wide open.

"Farther!" Mary cried out and leaped into his arms.

"It has been long hasn't it." Enigma said as he hugged her. Behind his helmet he could feel the tears drip down his face.

"Me, Ib, and Garry are gonna get you out the gallery, we just need a plan." Mary cried as Enigma strokes her hair.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, I just need to collect all my rose petals and then I'm coming home." Enigma said as he hugged her tightly.

"Fear not farther me, Ib and Garry are coming to help." Mary said to her caretaker. Enigma didn't respond instead he faded away. Mary collapsed on her knees and sobbed, her caretaker was gone again.

* * *

Alright, now I gonna leave off at that, if you like the idea leave a review, if you see a problem leave a review.


End file.
